Today most insects that are cultivated for human consumption are housed in single use cardboard boxes or immobile large troughs made of wood or concrete. Cardboard boxes are disposed after each use and add significant expense to the cultivating and harvesting process. Additionally, the cardboard boxes are typically moved around by hand and the insects are watered and fed by hand. This leaves the insects susceptible to damage or loss during the period of time when a human is required to interact with them. For example, the small larva may be removed from the cardboard box with the feeding or watering apparatus during a feeding or watering cycle if the human is not careful. The large troughs made of wood or concrete, are susceptible to pathogenic and fungal activity which may devastate insect populations and materially impede production. This results in substantial economic loss and wastage.